Brewing More Than Truth
by Meaoru
Summary: Hermione has a detention with Snape that explodes, and ends up becoming more than either of them bargained for. Response to Pinky Green's 10 things challenge in the HPFC forums. HG/SS rated M for adult sexual content. Please read and review!


In this story, Snape did not die at the hands of the dark lord. Thank you, and enjoy! P.s. FREEKIN REVIEW ALRIGHT! GOSH!

Severus Snape sat quietly in his dungeon class room grading the latest seventh year papers with an apathetic mind set growing more tired, and irritated by the second. He reached to the bottom drawer of his desk and pulled out an un opened bottle of fire whiskey, then conjured up a glass, and filled it half way, holding up the next paper, and rolling his eyes at the name in the top right corner. Hermione Granger. Severus drained his glass in one gulp, refilled it, and set it aside. Twenty minutes later he shoved the paper onto the corrected stack on his right, a bit delighted to have found a mistake in her research.

Mrs. Granger had come back to Hogwarts after the fall of the dark lord to finish her studies, though Potter, and Wesley had not. Too cool for school apparently, though in Snape's opinion the two of them had less brain cells than a rubber duck. Severus couldn't wait until he could bring up her flaw in class tomorrow. He imagined what he might say to humiliate. Maybe find someone of lesser intelligence and compare.

A Slytherin student perhaps. Oh that would turn her red no doubt to feel dumber than a rival idiot. He got up from his desk, and walked to an open window across the room, draining his glass once more as he looked out at the moon light showering the lake, making it look like a mirror reflecting the heavens back to the sky. He wondered if maybe tomorrow he might make Hermione upset enough to cry. He shook his head, beginning to feel a twinge of a buzz, and walked back to his desk, determined to finish before the morning.

He flicked his wand and muttered a charm which filled the class room with sound of Mozart's Lacrimosa. Severus hummed along with the music, and continued into the late hours of the night grading papers.

Hermione awoke to the sound of students chattering around her. She had fallen asleep in the common room again on top of a large pile of books, and research papers she had been reading over. She sleepily checked her watch, and cursed under her breath. Almost 8:00 am. She grabbed her books, and ran up to the girls bed rooms to quickly change for her first class of the day.

Potions with the ever so lovely, Professor Snape. If she was late she knew he'd try to make a fool of her, and graciously hand out a detention. A smile came to her lips as she thought about what a detention would be like if she had it her way. Alone in the dungeons with Severus. She blushed then shook herself from her fantasy, and checked her watch again.

"Shit."

She threw on her school robes, stuffed her things she would need into her nap sac, and sprayed a dap of her favorite fragrance onto her neck before bolting out of the door, into the common room, and out of the fat lady portrait at the entrance. When Hermione reached the classroom door, she paused to catch her breath, then entered, and took her seat, barely a minute before class started. Snape entered from his bed chambers to the right and surveyed the room his eyes lingering momentarily on Hermione as he smirked. She pulled her books from her bag, and placed hem on her desk. She realized she had grabbed her diary also, and quickly shoved it back and turned her attention to the front.

An hour later Hermione stormed from the potions class hair flying wildly about her shoulders. The rest of the day went by horribly slow and finally classes were over, except for the grand detention with Snape. He had pointed out a mistake on her paper that had turned out to be a mistake of his. He was furious to be brought out in front of the class so he took twenty points from Gryffindor, and told her to see him after classes were over with. Hermione sat on a bench outside the Great Hall, and opened her nap sac.

She had two essay's, and a lab due in a few days. She stopped suddenly eyes widened. Her diary was missing. She fumbled wildly through her books searching for it but came up empty. She thought hard on where she may have dropped then it clicked in her mind on who hurriedly she had left her first class.

She had shoved her books into her back and stomped out without tying it shut. It must have fallen out or something. All of her most private thoughts were in that book along with a few erotic dreams she had had about certain students, and… oh God. Hermione closed her pack, and took off running towards the dungeons. She halted at the potions door, and knocked rapidly.

She heard Snape's voice through the door.

"Enter."

She opened the door and walked inside, her eyes searching the floors. She saw no book, or any trace of it anywhere. It looked like the class had been cleaned recently.

"What are you looking for Granger?"

She snapped her eyes to Snape, and search his desk. Not there either.

"I.. Uhhh.."

He rolled his eyes.

"Spit it out girl."

"I… well… Professor you didn't happen to find a leather note book lying around have you? I… umm… I lost my notes for transfiguration studies."

He smirked.

"Really? No I'm sorry I can't remember the last time I used the book."

Hermione tried hard not to roll her eyes.

"Take a seat Granger, and I'll get your supplies."

She set her books down with raised eyebrows after the Professor.

"Supplies sir? What am I going to be doing?"

He called from the potions cabinet at the back of the class room.

"You tell me Granger."

He emerged from the cabinet with a large brewing pot, and four different vials filled with ingredients one with a deep red color that could only be blood.

"What is made from the spine of a lion fish, belladonna, a puffer-fish eye, and dragons blood?" Hermione knew that one instantly of course.

"Veritaserum. Truth potion professor?"

He set the pot and the ingredients in front of her, and walked away to his desk to watch over her like a hawk.

"Yes Mrs. Granger. I find I'm running a bit low."

She looked at him still a bit confused.

"But sir that takes a month to brew."

He smiled once more.

"Yes it does. Clever."

"Am I brewing the whole thing sir?"

"Yes you are."

Hermione gritted her teeth.

For being right?!"

Snape stood quickly like a cobra about to strike.

"For being a know it all, and if I were you I'd keep my temper Granger!"

Hermione glared at him, and took her seat. She took out her potions book and turned to the page with the potion instruction on it. Snape called from over the papers he was now grading.

"You might want to make sure you do it right. You never know who I may need to use it on."

He put his paper down to admire the anger in her expression.

Hermione finished the first part of the potion twenty minutes later, stood up, and began stuffing her things back in her bag.

"You may be done, but you still have about forty five minutes left. Sit."

Hermione slouched back into her chair, and put her elbow on the desk resting her head on her hand.

"Is there anything else you might need _Professor_?"

Snape looked up from his papers at her than looked around the room.

"Store the potion in the cabinet." He turned back to grading essays without another word. Hermione took the pot to the back of the class room and opened the potions pantry, and set the pot down on a shelf with a thug which sent a few bottles of potions to the floor. A loud explosion erupted, and Snape flew to the back, as red smoke came billowing from the door way.

Severus ran in and found Hermione on the floor against the back. He grabbed her up and brought her through the other door into his personal chambers, and gently laid her on his bed.

"Mrs. Granger! Mrs. Granger! Hermione!"

Snape's vision became a bit cloudy. He figured smoke had probably began to flow into the open door. Hermione mumbled something in audible. Snape looked over her worriedly until her eyes began to flutter slightly. He noticed her long delicate eyelashes.

Noticed her lips were slightly parted, and moist looking. A few strands of hair had fallen into her face giving her a fragile innocent look about her. He reached out, and slowly moved the from her face touching her cheek with the back of his hand. She mumbled something again louder this time though still a whisper.

"Severus?"

He moved his hand quickly as he scolded himself for touching her. Her eyes opened suddenly. She looked confused at first then she caught sight of him, and tried to sit up quickly. She cried out in pain, and put her hand to the back of her neck. Snape rushed forward once more to hold her steady. "Easy Hermione." She looked at him a bit stunned.

"Granger…"

He corrected.

"Okay, be still for a moment."

He took his wand from his robes, and pointed it at her where a piece of glass had cut a slit in her neck, and mumbled a healing charm. A few moments later she was good as new, but still he did not release her. Instead he looked into her face. He noticed the honey sparkles in her chocolate colored eyes, and again he studied her lips, still partly opened.

"Better?"

He asked her barely whispering as he moved closer to her. Hermione closed her eyes.

"Professor."

But her words were lost as there lips met. He cupped her cheeks with his hands as she ran her fingers through his jet black hair, pulling him even closer to her. He laid her back gently onto his bed, and rested her head on his silver silk pillows. Her other hand fumbled at the buttons on his robes. When she finally had them un done she traced her fingers all over his chest then gently pushed the clothing off over his shoulders onto the floor, never taking her lips from his.

She arched into him while pressing down on his buttocks, rubbing against him through there cloths again and again. Severus moaned through there kiss, and detached then began to nuzzle at her neck while removing her robes exposing her violet brazier. He threw them to the floor to meet with his, and turned his attention to the clasp of the bra. Hermione sighed as he trailed kisses down her neck, and to the cleavage between her breast, then took his hand in hers letting them intertwine as he nipped gently at her soft skin. Finally he tossed the cloth aside, but moved back up to her lips, kissing her deeper while massaging her chest with his hands, teasing her by brushing his thumbs over her nipples and tugging on them slightly.

Hermione moaned under him, and arched her back again rubbing his hardened member through his jeans.

"Severus…" she whispered quietly.

He looked into her eyes, and smiled. Not like before. More loving this time. She breathed heavily and stared strait back, lust and…. Well her eyes seemed quite dreamy.

Glazed as if she were in a dream. Severus stiffened suddenly.

"What's the matter Severus?"

She asked quite sleepily. He got up quickly, and shook his head.

"Mrs. Granger!"

Hermione blinked rapidly then stared at him for a moment. She looked around then down at her bare chest and shrieked, then to his bare chest and shrieked again.

"Oh my God!"

She sat strait up, and grabbed a pillow from behind her, covering herself eyes wide, and breath still a bit rapid from moments before. Hermione touched her fingers to her lips, and stared at Snape. "I-I-I…What the hell was that?!"

--

haha i think i figured it out! Enjoy!


End file.
